The present invention relates to the combination of message boards and computers.
Many people need to write quick messages or reminders while using their computers. These messages may relate to what they are doing on the computer, such as writing a document or working in a program. The messages may also include notes received from colleagues verbally or on the phone while working on or near the computer.
Most people write these messages on a scrap piece of paper, or a sticky note (i.e. 3M""s Post-It Note(trademark)) that they may attach to their monitor or computer. These notes waste paper and valuable desk space, they are also easily lost.
In addition, there are computer programs that take notes, but these programs have several disadvantages. There is generally a delay when starting the program due to boot-up time, which is inconvenient when you want to jot down a quick message while on the phone or talking to someone in person. They also require the user to constantly switch between computer windows, which reduces the user""s productivity. Finally, it takes time to organize the files on the computer.
There also exists boards that can be written on, erased, and re-used, labeled write boards. Current write board technology includes white boards (a.k.a. dry-erase or wet-erase boards), chalkboards, and magnetic-based boards (such as used for children""s games). There also exist boards to which notes can be attached via thumbtacks or pushpins, labeled bulletin boards. Current bulletin board technology includes corkboards. Although these boards don""t conserve paper, they make notes less likely to be lost. Both write and bulletin boards are grouped under the label message boards. Unfortunately, these message boards either attach to the wall, set upon an easel, or lay flat on your desk. Therefore, they are in a somewhat inconvenient location, and take up valuable desk or wall space.
A few existing inventions involve attaching bulletin and write boards to computer monitors, and computer monitors only. However, these previous inventions are not designed for convenience, functionality, and easy installation. In addition, some of these previous inventions disrupt the use of the computer.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,087 by Wentzloff and Wentzloff (included herein by reference) shows a board that fits around the side of the computer. This board is hard to reach and requires a mounting bracket, thus increasing its cost and installation complexity, and decreasing its functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,565 by Bachman (included herein by reference) discusses an adjustable board that mounts around the monitor. Such a board is expensive to make, difficult to install and requires special attachments. The board is also designed to hold messages and not to be written upon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,145 by Charapich (included herein by reference) presents a message board that fits on the monitor with a rectangular hole for viewing the screen, thus blocking access to the monitor controls. The board is large enough to hold documents, but requires stabilizers to attach to the monitor since the front (a.k.a. bezel) of the monitor is usually curved. The board is also very obtrusive, blocking a lot of prime working space. The stabilizers also increase the distance the board is in front of the screen, which makes the screen harder to read.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,267 by Ambruster et al. of 3M (included herein by reference) describes a message board that mounts to a monitor. The board is designed to have a sticky surface upon which notes can be stuck over and over again, or to have tear-off sheets for note tacking and decoration. The invention is not a write board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,096 by Schwartz (included herein by reference) discusses a board, labeled Screenies(trademark), which fits around the bezel of a computer monitor. The frame covers four sides of the monitor, is mainly decorative, and requires a protective layer of laminate to protect the decorations, although it may contain a write or bulletin board surface. The invented frame ignores problems of accessing computer power controls, since it is four sided. In addition, there is no discussion of flexibility requirements, such that the frame can be flexible enough to attach to the monitor""s bezel while being stiff enough to present a writing or posting surface that is large enough to be functional as a message board.
Catalog item 59075T5 of McMaster Carr""s 1999 catalog (included herein by reference) at URL http://www.mcmaster.com includes a bulletin board that can affix to the monitor. It is also designed for desktops or shelves, and does not contain an erasable surface for writing messages. Additional items include standalone message boards, which are designed to be in close proximity to the computer but waste valuable desk space.
Finally, the Eegomania(trademark) Desktop Organizer (patent-pending) at URL http://www.eegomania.com includes molded plastic with places for bulletin and write boards. This board has several problems in terms of being a message board. Its writing and bulletin surfaces are minimal whereas its colorful frame is its focus. Since the frame must have more thickness than a stand alone message board, the monitor screen seems far away, thus being harder to read. It is more expensive to build since several parts need to be put together. And again the four sides hide access to the monitor""s controls.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a message board that has the advantages of saving time, paper, money and/or space over the prior art listed above. More specifically, the object of this invention is to present a message board for use with a computer that is convenient to use, easy to install, large enough to be functional, not so large as to be obtrusive, and can be inexpensively made by the manufacturer. The fashion in which this is done is by attaching the message board to the computer or peripheral device such that it is in a convenient location but does not affect the operation of the computer or peripheral. There are many example illustrations, described below or obvious extensions from the following description, of how this goal can be achieved.
These boards can be attached to or molded with the front bezel of a computer monitor such that the board encompasses all or part of the perimeter of the screen, leaving access to the monitor""s controls. The screen perimeter is usually in a convenient location and is unused space, which makes it ideal for the present invention. If this perimeter message board covers all four sides of the screen, it can use a flexible, hinged and/or reusable attachment for easy access to the monitor""s controls, assuming the controls are located on the front of the monitor. Otherwise, this perimeter message board can cover one to three sides of the screen, leaving access to the side with the controls. Alternatively, this perimeter message board could consist of two corner pieces, which allow the board to fit any size monitor, fit in a smaller shipping package, and be used in several configurations. The message board may be a rectangular shape, a lopsided shape to increase the writing area on the top or sides of the monitor, or a decorative shape, such as an egg, apple, hat, or ear. Additionally, the message board could be part of the bezel mold for the computer monitor. Preferably, the write message board for the peripheral of the computer monitor can be made of acrylic since it comes in many colors, can be transparent, is malleable, and works as a reusable writing surface, possibly requiring a hard coat.
The message board can also be attached to the side of the monitor and stick out, optionally using a flexible connection so it can be moved to the desired angle or out of the way when not in use. When using a moldable material, such as acrylic, this side-mount message board can be bent or molded with a bend to attach to the side or face of the monitor without any special attachment devices. If the writing surface is not erasable, a re-write surface can be attached or painted on to the face.
The message board can also be attached to the top or side of the main computer case. When on the side, the message board can optionally use a flexible connection such that it can be removed from view when not in use. Once again, when using a moldable material, such as acrylic, this side-mount message board can be bent to attach to the side or face of the computer case without any special attachment devices.
For a laptop, the message board can use a rotating or sliding connection such that the message board may be used while the screen is open and in-view. In addition, the message board can be compactly folded with the laptop.
The message board can also be attached to the perimeter of the computer keyboard or mouse. When attached to the bottom of the keyboard or mouse, the board should be recessed such that the pressure of the user""s wrist does not accidentally erase the board. The raised portion around the board could be padded for extra comfort. The message board can also fit under the keyboard or mouse with a back portion that extends upwards as the writing surface, and an optional integrated wrist-rest. With ergonomic computer design being considered as law, the integration of the wrist-rest and message board for the keyboard or mouse is very desirable.
Alternatively, the message board could be attached to another peripheral, such as a printer, scanner, speaker, fax, telephone and so on.
Both the write and bulletin message boards can be mounted in close proximity to each other on the same or different computer devices. The message board can also be electronically compatible, such that these external notes can be loaded into the computer. Finally, the message board can have attachments, permanent and removable, for storing desktop and message supplies or photographs.